When Love and Hate Collide 18
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Danielle Storm and Alcide are natural born enemies but what happens when they can't stop themselves from falling in love? crap summary sorry. Alcide/OC & Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - This is a True Blood based fiction, centering around Alcide. I only own the original characters, all other characters are the product of Charliene Harris and her Sookie Stackhouse series. I do not intend to cause any harm, or insult to the series, this is just purely for entertainment purposes and I am making no monery gain from this._**

**_I have rated this as 18+ because there will be violence and strong sexual scenes and situations. If offended by such material, please press your back button now. Other wise enjoy, and I would love to know what you think of it. Thanks. xoxox_**

**_When Love & Hate Collide._**

**_A True Blood Story; Alcide._**

**_Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 28/09/11._**

The New American Bible commentary draws a parallel to the Epistle of Jude and the statements set forth in Genesis, suggesting that the Epistle refers implicitly to the paternity of Nephilim as heavenly beings who came to earth and had sexual intercourse with women.[20] The footnotes of the Jerusalem Bible suggest that the Biblical author intended the Nephilim to be an "anecdote of a superhuman race".[21] Genesis 6:4 implies that the Nephilim have inhabited the earth in at least two different time periods—in antediluvian times "and afterward." If the Nephilim were supernatural beings themselves, or at least the progeny of supernatural beings, there is a theory that the "giants of Canaan" in Book of Numbers 13:33 were the direct descendants of the antediluvian Nephilim, or were fathered by the same supernatural parents.[_citation needed_]

Some Christian commentators have argued against this view,[22] citing Jesus' statement that angels do not marry.[23] Others believe that Jesus was only referring to angels _in Heaven._

**_Danielle Storm;_**

More and more supernatural beings are letting themselves be known now. I personally didn't believe it to be a very good idea. Public knowledge also means that they would find a way to hurt us or control us, or even worse – do experiments on us. I couldn't imagine a fate worse than being kept locked up and poked and prodded by some geeky scientist.

First it was the Vampire's – a race that I technically can not understand; but am forever in debt to. Not something that my master ever let me forget. You see the year was 1989 and I was in some run down area of Louisianna; I was in search of another creature that roams the earth. A creature that that is as unheavenly as the vampires. However, I digress, I had been chasing this one particular creature – the one creature on the planet whom can be killed by me. The bastard had managed to remain one step ahead of me at every opportunity. I wish that I could have seen it coming but I hadn't, the thing had ran me around and around in circles to the point that I hadn't even recognised it happening, racing around one corner I was suddenly eclipsed by a pack of them.

Just as I knew that I would – I felt the throb coming from them, the hunger that they had upon realizing what I was and what I had been sent here to do. I was trapped – subdued by the largest of the pack. There was no words needed – we all knew what we were there for – they pounced as one; something that I had always found sort of graceful in a way, but having it happen to me – not in such a rush to admit that, I tried my hardest to fight my way out. I was outnumbered and I knew it but there was no way that I was going out without a fight. I managed to bite a couple, knowing that any type of aggressive physical contact would mean a very slow death, and a painful one too. I felt vindicated in a small way. Luckily being that I am a servant from Heaven, I can heal myself – so any bites, scratches etc that I received would heal if I had made it out of the predicament that I was facing.

I had reached the depths of dread, knowing that it was time that I would go to Hell, but as I said my final prayer silently, I heard a loud snarl come from the other side of the pack and saw a tall hunk of a man. Stood there looking as if it were something that fascinated him; there was a depth about his eyes that made me tremble with fear. And for a fleeting second, I wanted to take my chances with the pack rather than go anywhere near that Vampire.

In a movement that would rival my own – he was inside the pack, having ripped the throats out of many of them; his arms shooting around me and bounding upwards into the air with me bleeding and gripping to him, since I had no option. As I had looked back down to the scene, I could see the river of blood that was travelling down the alley way and hitting the storm drain where it disappeared from view. There were bodily organs lying like left over food on the ground. Which in a way it was left over food – there was no time for my vampire to endulge. Not my vampire in the sense that we were boyfriend & girlfriend, I just mean that he was my saviour and I would have to find a way to thank him.

Eric Northman – vampire and sheriff of area 5. Eric was a formiddable man – as I had relaxed in his arms, I had allowed myself to steal a glance at him. Handsome wasn't the right word, gorgeous wasn't it either – he was simply beautiful. A master piece with the angel eyes. Crystal blue eyes that held knowledge and a rich history. Lips that could whisper sweet nothings in your ear – there was so much charisma in this vampire that for the first time, I didn't find the species repulsive. I am not ashamed to admit that I developed a little crush in that moment – I think it was the nighting gale syndrome.

My face had been mauled unfortunately and it had been too painful to talk, so Eric had taken me back to the place that he called home. At the time he didn't have his club, Fangtasia.

I can still remember how carefully he had laid me down on the sofa; looking down at me, I watched as he had bit into his wrist and slowly lowered his wrist towards my lips. I had tried protesting. My head shaking from side to side but he had forced me to drink, telling me that it would heal me quicker. At the time I hadn't realized it – but by drinking his blood, it had formed a connection between us, the kind of connection that could speak over distance, he could feel me and find me, just like I could him. Apparently just because I was of heavenly descent; my blood had increased the connection between us and we were literally able to read one another's minds. It was definitely an advantage when we were in company and needed to talk without anyone hearing us.

"Dani are you home?" my closest friend, who happened to be Eric's girlfriend, Charlee Maria called out pushing the door open to my house.

"In the kitchen hon," I called back.

Upon saving me Eric had taken my offer to do anything to repay the favour by asking me to become part of his employment staff. Being that I was a out of work at the time, I had agreed unsure of what he had met. It was quickly apparent that he wanted me to around to assist him in any supernatural occurances that may come up. I found it difficult to begin with – usually I steered clear of things that weren't of any concern of mine, but Eric was nothing if not persistent.

"Hey sweetie," my friend greeted me as she breezed into the kitchen where I was cleaning up my cupboards for something to do. "Jesus we need to get you a man..."

"Excuse me?"

"Honey when you would rather be cleaning than going out there and having fun; it's time for an intervention!"

"Oh please!" I laughed flicking the switch on the kettle, "I don't need no man!"

"Come on that vibrator has to be wearing thin by now,"

In the years that I had known Charlee Maria, I hadn't ever had a man – I just never felt the need for one. Maybe when I my life settled into a much more functional aspect, I would change my mind, but right now, I didn't need anyone other than myself.

"Fuck off!" I laughed pulling mugs from the pile that I had placed on my kitchen table.

"Touchy today aren't you?"

"Not until now funnily enough!"

Charlee Maria, had moved to the area after she had fallen out with her family. There was something about her family that I didn't trust – they had used her for many years; taking her wages from her to pay for their bills, while keeping their own money for whatever they wanted. It had made both Eric and I mad to hear what they were like.

Eric was extremely loyal to those that he let into his inner circle, and he would do absolutely anything for those people who he cared about. It had been something that had made us even closer than you could have ever imagined. Charlee was the same – she had a huge heart and she hated the thought of anyone hurting those closest to her.

Charlee and I had bonded from the moment that we had met – we were both into the same music, it had really gelled our friendship together. We had met when she had come into Fangtasia; I was working the bar where Eric liked me to be – giving him a heads-up if any were's came into the bar. It was very rare for it to happen, but there had been a couple of times; usually were's who didn't know better than to stay well clear of Eric and the things that he owned. My boss and my friend didn't suffer fools lightly – something that I admired in him.

When it came to me and the way I was – the only thing that I didn't suffer lightly was were's. I had been created with the mission to kill all were's; God had decreed that they were an unnatural abomination and should be wiped from the world. With that in mind, nephilim's were created.

I had been bestowed with the type of powers that most people wouldn't be able to comprehend. I could move things with my mind, I could hear as well as a vampire and I could defend myself with no conscience on how it turned out for my attacker. If you think of all the powers that a witch can have – I have all of them and more. Mostly I liked what I was but there were the times when I just wanted to be a normal human and not have to hunt the were's and put myself in dangerous situations like the one that Eric had found and saved me from.

"What you doing here anyway?"

"I can't come and see you now?"

"Of course you can," I smiled as the kettle switched off to indicate that it had boiled the water – I set about tipping the right amount of coffee granules and sugar into the mugs I had set out.

"I just thought that it might be fun to head into Shreveport to do some shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I nodded moving to the table where she had sat herself down.

I definitely needed a new wardrobe; I had just lost a pile of weight. I had become lax in my training since I was under Eric's care but it was time for me to get up and stop being lazy; I couldn't always rely on Eric to get to me in time. Especially if something were to happen. As it had a way of doing. People, or should I say creatures assumed that one way to get to Eric, was to go through either me or Charlee. It had happened a few times – more to Charlee now that they knew Eric and she were a couple.

Eric had a wrath like no ones business and almost everyone knew that. It was usually new comers who would attempt to test his authority.

Being a viking – he had the height and the build of such warriors – with his blue eyes and chiselled body; it wasn't hard to see why women checked him out at every given moment. Once I had gotten to know Charlee, I had found my little crush on my employer had disappeared. Charlee was a great girl and she was good for Eric – she reminded him that mortality is a gift and not a right. With her, he had become somewhat more approachable. He still scared the shit out of me sometimes though.

"Eric is having a party at fangtasia tonight, and he wants us both looking as best as we can," Charlee informed me.

"For what?"

"Apparently the were's are planning on making their outing – Eric wants to show support,"

Werewolves now wanting to come out into the open as the vamps had done. Eric was not the type of person that did something without something being in it for him, so I was left wondering what his angle in this was. It had to be something – calculated was the most accurate word to use to describe Eric.

Just look at what he had gotten from me – he had saved me and he had, had a plan all along. Nephilim were easily recognized by all supernatural creatures; we had an extremely bright aura; it shone around us all the time in a golden light. It came from our Angel heritage – yes, I was part angel and extremely beneficial to Eric and whatever it was that he needed. I was at his beck and call and there was no option. Something that he never failed to remind me of.

Most people couldn't stand Eric and they were most definitely afraid of him – which was rightly so to be fair. I was petrified of the man, even though I was technically stronger than him, but I actually liked him – there was no inbetween with him, what you saw was what you got.

"When are they making the reveal?" I asked taking a seat at the table opposite her and handing her a cigarette before lighting my own.

"This weekend, at least that is what Eric has been told!"

"Has he told you what his plans are?" I asked knowing that she would understand my reasoning in asking such a question.

"He hasn't mentioned, but I think it's obvious that something is on his mind – you know what he's like,"

"I do," I nodded.

Eric wasn't the type of man who had very many friends, but the people in his life were important to him. Yes sometimes, he sacrificed the people he cared about – but it was always for a reason that was important to him. I liked that about him, he made no promises about your safety because his plans could change mid-term. At least we knew where we stood with him, end of story. The only person that he would never sacrifice was Charlee, and to an extent his prodigy Pam.

"So what are you planning on wearing then?" I asked her sipping my coffee.

"I thought something sexy but not trailer trash sexy, elegant sexy!"

"You always wear elegant sexy," I informed her, "maybe it would be kind of cool to do something a little different?"

I had once asked Eric is he wanted to turn Charlee and he had confirmed that he would one day turn her, and that out of the women that he had been with over the centuries; Charlee was the one that he could indeed see himself spending the rest of his existance with her by his side. That was the closest thing to romantic that I had ever heard come out of his mouth to be perfectly honest.

"You think so?"

"I do and I have the perfect thing in mind for you," I explained, "first let me get this finished and then we can head out!"

"You need a hand?"

"I would welcome any help that comes my way," I nodded getting to my feet and moving back to the kitchen cupboards where I had emptied all the contents out on the the counters and the kitchen table where me and Charlee had just been sitting and talking.

I had no idea how I was going to deal with being in a club full of were's especially when it was those creatures that I was made to hunt and kill. The myth surrounding the way we hunted one another, was that we only felt the instinct to kill one another was when it was the full moon. It makes sense when you think about it – I was meant to kill werewolves; but apart from that 3 days when they were werewolves, they were humans and I would never be able to kill a werewolf when they were in human form. A bonus was that when were's were in human form, they had no instinct to rip me from limb to limb. Thankfully the full moon wasn't due until Saturday night, I am pretty sure that is when they will make their announcement to the world.

It took Charlee and I an hour to finish up and then we were on our way to Shreveport to engage in some much needed retail therapy.

The whole time thinking that I had to find a way not to hunt the were's after the party tonight. It was my job, and my instinct was feral and primal – that didn't mean that I liked what I did to them. The older I became, the more aware of the lives that they led when they were in human form. They had families, children that needed them and my destiny was to rip them away from those people that needed them. I hated that more than I hated anything else about my existance.

Pushing all those thoughts to the back of my mind, I just needed to deal with today as one moment at a time. It was all that I could do – dwelling on tonight would only serve to make me miserable all day. I didn't want that anymore than I wanted to actually go to this party tonight. However, there was no option to say no to Eric Northman.


	2. Chapter 2  When Enemies Meet

_**Later that night;**_

_**Danielle Storm;**_

Standing in front of my mirror – ensuring that my outfit was secure and didn't look too slutty for an evening in Fangtasia. Usually it wouldn't be a problem – but tonight was a formal sort of evening apparently. From what Charlee had told me; it had been the only thing on Eric's mind for the past few days.

It was extremely frustrating to know that Eric was up to something, yet he had been so tight lipped about it that I just couldn't figure out what his ultimate plan was. There was no doubt in my head that he had an underlying plan – it was Eric Northman; king of deception. I figured that I would find out the plan when he was ready to share – until then, I had no option but to remain the dutiful employee of Eric Northman at Fangtasia.

Adjusting the bodice of the floor length dress that I had bought. The claret colour in the corset style top; brought out the darkness in my eyes; made them look more chocolate than their usual murky mudd colour. Reaching for the curler that was heating on the dresser, I began the tedious task of getting my hair into a style that I only ever used when I went to formal gatherings.

_"Storm?" _suddenly Eric's voice sounded in my head.

_"Jesus fucking Christ Eric!" _I hissed back, _"a little fucking warning wouldn't go amiss next time!"_

"I don't have time for pleasantries!"

"Do you ever?"

I asked back continuing with my styling my hair.

_"Storm!" _he growled sounding more tiresome than normal. Eric never called me by Dani unless he was trying to butter me up for something, _"there is no time for your back chat, regardless of how much it amuses me!"_

"Why what's wrong?"

_"The party tonight?"_

"Yes what about it?"

"I need you to listen out for any were's whom will be troublesome when the word hits the world on Saturday,"

"Eric?"

"Storm this isn't a question,"

instantly he reminded me of who was in charge.

I had no option but to adhere to his request; he wouldn't allow me to refuse. That much was obvious in the tone that he managed to convey through our telepathic connection. No one quite understood how it worked so clearly; usually it was more of a feeling between a Vampire and someone who had drank their blood and usually it had to be a mutual exchange of blood.

I had never given Eric my blood – he had forced his into me because he had clearly realized that I could be of service to him. That was Eric.

_"Fine!" _I muttered in reply, _"you can count on me Eric!" _

_"I am glad to hear that," _

Just like that – everything in my head went silent. Fucking Vampire's I swear they felt like the world owed them something. It was times like these when I desperately wished that somehow time could be rewound and I could change the outcome of that night when Eric saved me.

For the most part; Eric and I got along without incident, but then times like this when I was left with the memory that I was under his command and I had no option but to do as he requested. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I continued with my hair but wondered what the Hell was going to happen to me. Tonight was going to be extremely draining for me – being that I was designed to hunt and kill werewolves; being in the presense of their human form; was draining to say the least. It was to do with the fact that their bodies always ran just that little higher on temperature than mere mortals. It drew a Hell of a lot of energy to them; making them almost charismatic.

I had heard the stories of Nephilim falling for werewolves and how it had all ended badly for them. I had never found the need to be attracted to any of them – well no more than in a passing fancy. Grabbing my mug of coffee, I gulped more down to ensure that my energy levels were stable. There was nothing worse than the thought of me being drained around were's and letting my guard down. I had heard stories of Nephilim's not being prepared and the energy surrounding the were's had killed them.

I had heard it being described as sensory overload. Being part Angel; we couldn't handle too much emotion; you'd think that we would but we are not equipped to feel human emotions and since were's were part human; their human side is much more evolved and on a higher spectrum than usual human's.

_"Stop stressing Storm, I'll give you some blood when you arrive,"_

_"Fuck sakes Eric – would you stop fucking doing that!"_

_"That language is really uncouth..."_

"Uncoath? Did someone give you word of the day toilet paper?"

I asked back feeling my irritation rising at my employer.

It was times like this that I truly hated the connection that Eric and I had with one another. Sometimes it felt like I had absolutely no privacy. There was nothing in my life that wasn't open to Eric and that irritated me more than I had ever been able to put into words. In my mind or in person, in front of Eric.

_"Why are you so grumpy today? Time of the month?"_

_"Fuck off Eric!" _I retorted angrily.

_"As you wish," _he relented, _"but just one more thing before I leave you in peace..."_

_"What now?"_

_"No swearing at the party tonight," _and with that – I was left in the peace that he promised.

I always knew when he was really gone – having him lingering in my head, was like a small finger prodding my brain. I had yet to figure out a way to keep him out of my head but nothing worked...yet! I strongly believed that one day, I would find what I needed to eliminate him from my head altogether.

Turning off everything in the house, I grabbed my bag and left my apartment, heading straight for the Fangtasia bar. My stomach was a ball of nerves; twisting and turning until I felt sick. It only got stronger the closer that I got to the club. Finally arriving, I noticed Pam on the door as she always was – that woman never failed to impress me. Being the first impression of the club; she was always impecably groomed and dressed – giving the visitors what they expected; pure Goth princess/dominatrix style. Seeing her out of the bar – she was nothing at all like that; she was always impeccible in her appearance; but she preferred designer names and labels. And beautiful wasn't even close to describing the woman.

"Back entrance sugar," she informed me. "Eric told me to tell you to go straight to his office, he's waiting for you!"

"Thanks Pam," with that I moved around to the back of the building and pushed the large plush door open, and stepped inside. My entire body exploded with emotions – emotions that could have literally had me on the deck in a second flat had I not been prepared.

Feeling my way along the wall, I pushed Eric's office door open and stumbled inside where my boss was sat looking as perfectly perched as a stone carving.

"Storm," he greeted me with a nod of his head – the only implication that he was indeed not make of stone.

Holding his hand out with a glass of blood in it – he urged me to take it. Making my way to the sofa on the side wall of the office, I fell down and greedily inhaled the blood that he had waiting for me. Being that he was over a 1,000 years old; his blood was literally exploding with power and this small glass would keep me even all night.

**_Eric Northman;_**

In the 22 years that I had known Danielle; she had barely aged a day. When we met she had looked to be about 30; now looking at her – she looked maybe 34 at the most. It was due to the Angel blood that she had inside her – mixed with the human blood; she would age but it would take a Hell of a lot longer than it would with normal humans. Danielle would live until she was in her mid 100's. Right now she was around 50 in human years.

Since we had been in one another's lives for so long; I would have thought that I had seen every reaction that she had for certain situations, but the way she was feeling right now; I had never experienced the wave of tension that was coursing through her.

"What is happening with you?" I enquired.

The night I saved her – I had seen the opportunity to have someone as powerful as her on my side and I had done what I could to ensure her debt to me. Once I had gotten her where I wanted her – I just let her do the rest. I knew that she was scared of me sometimes; but she was the closest thing to a friend that I had. Next to Pam and Charlee of course. If she felt a little scared then I was ok with that – always kept her in line when I needed her too.

"How many fucking were's are in the bar Eric?"

"Only one at the moment...and I told you about the language..."

"Oh bite me!" she bit back at me, "you'd better tell me the truth about how many are out there,"

"I am telling you the truth – there is one; his name is Alcide Herveaux!"

"This kind of energy isn't natural from one were Eric – what is his deal?" she demanded of me sinking my blood down into her system in one go.

"No deal – just a run of the mill werewolf,"

I caught the look in her eyes – she didn't believe me. Honestly, the truth was Alcide wasn't anything special. I knew that he was only here because his father owed me money – money that they didn't have, so therefore Alcide was working the debt off. I didn't mind either way – I would take the money if they had it, but since they didn't – having an abled body around was definitely profitable for me. Since Alcide didn't run with any specific pack; he had offered to work the bar – I had to admit that he would be an asset behind the bar.

"He can't be I am telling you now," she argued her point, "the rate that I am losing energy is going to be a problem if you expect me to be at my full potential tonight!"

"Alcide is more noble than most men I know – could it be that; that is affecting you?"

"I don't know Eric," she shook her head using a tissue from my desk to wipe away the ring of blood from her lips.

As if watching her come to life for the first time; she began to perk up as my blood worked it's way into her system and coated her veins. It wouldn't be wise to take any chances, so I drained some more of my blood into the glass and handed it back to her.

Danielle, or Dani, as she preferred and I had been through many things together, something that I knew she cherished. It was part of her DNA to be a caring person; she was compassionate when she needed to be, understanding when she needed to be and fierce when the occassion called for it. I had watched her hunting, and killing werewolves on many an occassion; there was a deep dark grace to the way she handled her business.

Nephilims were now few and far between; the majority of them had died out through the years. I was more than lucky to have her at my side. I knew that many vampires and other supernatural creatures would pay with their lives to have someone like Dani at their side. However, there was nothing on this planet that could make me part with her now. She was valuble to me; to my work and my over all plan, not that I was completely sure of where I was going right now. My plans were all subject to change at any given moment.

If anyone knew that it was Dani – 22 years is a long time to be together and it was the longest I had spent with anyone, except for Pam that is.

"How do you feel now?" I asked her as she drained the second glass of blood and repeated the process of wiping the excess blood that stained her, almost, alabaster flesh. Reminding me very much of the old fairy tale; Snow White.

"A little better," she nodded placing the glass on the desk and confidently getting to her feet; shaking her curled long black hair from her neck. "We need to get out there – get this over and done with!"

Getting up I followed her out the door and into the main club area. Instantly she was gripping the wall next to her. Deep breathing met my ears and that was when I noticed that Alcide was having the same type of reaction to her as she was having for him. The chemistry built and the air turned thick with whatever it was between them.

"Alcide," I waded in and stalked across the floor to him, Dani following behind me, "I would like to introduce you to Dani – she is the bar manager, anything you need, you go to her ok?"

"Sure," Alcide nodded and held his hand out to Dani, "pleased to meet..." the minute her hand connected to him; both inhaled sharply and stared intensely at one another.

It was that moment when he realized what she was and ultimately realized what she could do to him. If I had thought that the air was thick before, it was nothing compared to the way it suddenly intensified; especially in the space encasing them. There was heat, there was a primal connection that came only from natural born enemies. This wasn't something that I had actually thought through – but then this wasn't a reaction that I had ever seen Dani have towards a were.

There was a deep looking glare between them was packed with mutual hate – but there was something else there, something that I wasn't sure either of them were away of. It was attraction. I could hear it in their heartbeats, the change in their scents – I didn't need to even listen to Danielle's thoughts to know that she was attracted to wolf boy.

"Yeah you too," Danielle managed through gritted teeth.

Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the bar. I felt the laugh rumble deep inside me – Danielle had a way about her that was for sure.

"You'll have to excuse her – she's tempermental!"

"I heard that Northman!" she called over her shoulder.

"Of course you did – doesn't make it any less true!" I called back, "just don't be too hard on her!" I warned Alcide before turning and heading back to my office.

I had the feeling that Danielle would need more of my blood before the night was over. So sitting down at my seat; I continued to drain some of my blood into a tube and then deposited it into the small fridge that I kept in my private space.

It was time to get the club open and the party on the way. Locking my office behind me, I headed out into the club to see Alcide and Danielle working the bar in sync with one another – both moving so that they were safely distanced from one another. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

**A/N - So what do you think? Are Alcide and Dani destined to be together or will they fight it all the way? Thanks to those who are reading and those who have favourited this story. I am glad that you are reading and enjoying it enough to alert it :D I will post more soon; if you want more - do you?  
>Harley xoxoxox<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Stifling

_**An Hour Later, Fangtasia;**_

_**Alcide Herveaux;**_

Nephilim – sneaky little bastards who were designed to hunt people like me. Werewolves. I had heard the rumours that Eric Northman had one working for him; but I had never laid eyes on her before. It was one of the reasons that the packs around this area never tried to take him on. As a species – it was our nature to hate Vampires.

As for me – the only reason I was here helping out was because my Father owed a debt to Eric; I was working that debt off. There was no way that we could pay the debt back with the money that we owed him, this was the next best reason – all of Eric's shitty jobs came in my direction. Personally I hated the Vampire; he was cold, calculating and unremorseful. Typical Vampire I know. I was a man of integrity; I followed through with everything that I promised; I never changed my mind mid plan and I sure as Hell would never sacrifice someone that I cared about.

Along with my nature to hate Vampire's was my nature to hate Nephilim too. All of the text that we had been presented with had stated that Nephilim were creations of Angels coming to earth and mating with human women. The offspring of that copulation was Nephilim; part human and part Angel. Being that they were half breeds; they had been promised with entry to Heaven if they killed other half breeds like werewolves – if they turned their back on that purpose; they were destined to go straight to Hell.

I could understand their need to guarentee their entrance in paradise, and since it was in my blood to protect; I had never had the fortune to back down from a fight. There were a few Nephilims in the area that I had the displeasure of meeting; but none of them were like this particular Nephilim.

In a small compact body – she held herself with grace and pride. Those brown eyes were the deepest colour that I had ever witnessed. With her hair matching those eyes; she looked extremely comfortable in her own skin. I had to admit that this was the first time that I had felt an attraction to this type of species. Bee stung lips curled in a forced smile, I couldn't imagine what her natural smile would look like. I wondered if it was the kind of smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. For a brief moment, I wondered if I would ever find out.

It wasn't hard to see that there was an attraction between us – every time we brushed past one another – it was like being tazered – an electrical current sparked in every area of my body and I had to fight the urge to spasm with everything that I had inside me. It was a strong instinct, so strong that I found myself fighting not to change here in the middle of a Vampire's bar.

I couldn't be attracted to her – she was my natural enemy. We were supposed to hate one another on sight.

Glancing along the bar to where she had taken residence, I caught her share a look with Eric – the kind of look that seemed somewhat intimate, but I couldn't smell him on her, in her yes – but that was understandable, they were friends, which meant that surely she had, had his blood. It was like there was a silent conversation going on between them. Dressed in a corset styled dress; the cuts of the material accented the line of her frame – as I noticed before; she was indeed small and compact. A tiny waist that looked even thinner from the dramatic lace corset at the back. The bounce in her breasts was distracting, but I figured that was what she had intended. If men were looking at her breasts then they wouldn't be paying too much attention to whatever Eric had her doing. The floor length black skirt was tight and showed that she had slim hips and thighs and long legs, which was surprising considering her small height.

I knew that looks could be deceiving – she had a Hell of a lot of power in her. Being part Angel, that was understandable.

"Am I gonna get a hand here princess?" I asked sarcastically.

"You have 2 perfectly abled hands don't you?" she bit back. "Or should that be paws?"

"Well they are more helpful than wings..." I growled, "or do you not have wings being that you're not exactly a real Angel and all!"

"Screw you mutt!" she twirled on her heel, "Ginger – I'm going down to the cellar to get some more soft drinks,"

"Ok Dani!" the bartender, who had been glamoured one time too many, replied.

I'm pretty sure that Ginger had once been an extremely capable woman who wouldn't have taken shit from anyone. Then she had come here to work; and the things that she had seen then been glamoured to forget had started to fry her brain. The poor woman didn't know what was happening to her because there were so many missing chunks of her memory. It had turned her somewhat ditzy to say the least.

My personal view was that all Vampire's were bastards. Eric included. Sometimes I thought that he was the worst – the way he uses people for his own needs, the way he has such little regard for the human race. I guess being higher up on the food chain makes it easy to dismiss those who don't match your level.

Looking back to where the boss man was sitting, I could see that he was still in his throne and was looking rather thoughtful. There was his dead cold stare; but as I always thought, he really looked like he was forming a plan in his head. I don't think that I had ever seen him without that look in his eyes and on his face. I knew that he had a hatred for my kind, and that was the reason that I knew he had something up his sleeve. I just couldn't get my mind around what it could be – with him, there could be absolutely anything on his mind.

I busied myself with tending to the customers who were waiting to be served and it was then that I noticed her – Debbie; my ex-fiancee, who was here with her new pack.

Sometimes I couldn't understand why I still loved her and then other times, I would look at her and I could see absolutely every single reason why I had fallen in love with her and why I still loved her. As if she could sense me; she whirled and her eyes scanned the crowd before resting on me stood here immobile and struggling to breathe. It was always the same whenever I saw her for the first time in a little while. It was true – we weren't together anymore, but I still loved and cared for her. If that made me a mug, then I was a mug and I didn't care who knew it. I was definitely comfortable in my own skin. Even after all the times that she had cheated on me.

Sookie Stackhouse had been the one to tell me about all the other men that Debbie had been with. It was a thought that the little blonde waitress had plucked right from Debbie's head when they had come face to face with one another. It definitely hadn't been a meeting of the minds between the two – and neither was overly impressed with the other.

"Oi big bad wolf?" the sound of Dani reached me from where she had come up from the cellar.

"What?"

"I need a hand here – or are you all muscle with no brawn?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I stalked out from behind the bar and cleared the space between me and her in a matter of a few seconds. My mind instantly off Debbie and what she was doing or who she was here with. Dani was stood; her hips cocked to the side, and one hand on her hip, the other tapping the top of the crates of soft drinks that she had hauled up the stairs.

"I thought you were meant to be strong?" I muttered.

"Even I have my limits mutt,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Touchy are we?" she hauled a couple of crates into her arms and walked through the crowd giving the impression that she was struggling.

Most people assumed that Nephilim were just myth and not at all a possibility but then again people didn't think that werewolves were real either. They were in for a shock come the weekend.

I didn't neccesserily agree with the decision to come out to the whole world – we would have to register and we were being given certain areas to roam, unlike now when we could roam anywhere we saw fit. It was a bad idea, and I knew that there were a lot of other wolves out there who didn't want to adhere to the conditions of our decision to come out to the world, and that was just going to give the rest of us a bad name.

_**Danielle Storm;**_

Eric and I had been talking silently with one another before Alcide had interrupted us and I had decided that I needed a time out. Being around that man was unnerving to say the least. My body felt alive with electricity and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Sure he was gorgeous – very tall, and muscular. A warm brown in his eyes burned with intensity so much so that I could barely even meet his stare. There was a striking dynamic to his features – something that just drew my attention. Yes I was attracted to him and I had never, ever, been attracted to a werewolf before. It made me feel sick to even think it.

As I placed the 2 packs of soft drinks behind the bar; I turned to go back for me and I caught sight of him – carrying 2 packs; his dark hair flopping down over his forehead; his muscles flexed with the weight in his arms and I felt an instant burn deep at my very core.

I couldn't be attracted to this...man, I just couldn't. I was supposed to kill things like him. My mind started racing – there was no way that I was going to follow up on this attraction that I felt towards him. It went against everything that I had been raised to believe. There were stories about Nephilim that had fallen for werewolves and how it had ended in blood and death, not always in the Nephilim's favour either. Those stories had been like bedtime stories for my kind, and it had stayed with me as I grew up. I can remember thinking when I was younger that I couldn't even imagine wanting to risk such a thing.

Even now I was thinking why would it be worth risking your own personal existance?

I didn't care how attracted to him I was – I truly didn't think that I could act on that attraction. Especially not when it would put myself at risk.

I continued to watch him as he placed the packs on the floor next to the ones that I had dumped behind the counter. As he turned a young were caught his attention and asked him to serve her and her friend; both were extremely attractive and started flirting with him as he saw to their drinks request. I couldn't hear what he was saying to them, but they were giggling and obviously trying to lure him into more flirting. For a split moment I felt a stab of jealousy but I turned away and moved back to the stack of drinks that I had hauled up from the basement store room. Grabbing a couple more packs, I didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself – I knew that every were in this club knew who and what I was. I felt safer playing it cool and under the radar.

By the time I had made it back behind the bar – the 2 women were gone and Alcide was moving from behind the bar, heading back to the last few packs and I watched as he hoisted all of them on his shoulder and stalked back towards me.

"Problem?" he asked of me placing the packs on top of the last ones that I had placed.

"Not at all!" I muttered through clenched teeth.

I couldn't stand so close to him; there was some weird vibe between us and it was more than a little distracting. I felt like my floor was tilting when he was close and I didn't like that feeling one little bit. I didn't know how to react to him, I didn't know if he was feeling the same thing. I tried to read his mind; but he was extremely strong in his inner self – that meant that I couldn't break in and hear what his thoughts were.

"Dani?" Charlee approached my side of the bar and waved to catch my attention.

"What's up honey?" I asked popping a lid of a beer and handing it to her, which she happily accepted.

"Eric wants to know how you're doing?"

"Honestly, I've been better!" I admitted in a hushed tone – the last thing I needed was for him to hear me.

"Well he said that if you needed it, to take your break right now and go to his office, he's left you some blood in the fridge,"

"He's a life saver!" I felt the relieve setting in. "Ginger – I'm going for a break, I'll be back in 20,"

"Ok boss!" Ginger replied.

Poor Ginger, she had been glamoured so many times that she was half the woman that she was when she started working for Eric. I had known her from the minute that she came here – she had been so vibrant, and full of confidence. I had seen her hang with her friends – she would laugh and have no worries. Now she was somewhat ditzy and didn't have the same vibrancy about her anymore. I had the sneaking suspicion that her brain was basically mush now.

I didn't even bother looking at Alcide, as I slid out from behind the bar and weaved my way through the club to the staff quarters where Eric's office was. Charlee unlocked it for me and we both stepped inside.

"Eric doesn't want you back at his side?"

"No he's going to talk to the pack leaders, so he asked if I would hang with you and make sure that you remember this is a formal evening – apparently he caught the animosity between you and Alcide and he's concerned that people will think that he doesn't have the control over his employees that he tries to portray!"

"Sounds about right," I replied as I headed to the fridge and pulled out the flask style cup out and slid the lid open and sunk back a healthy amount of blood. "You coming outside with me to have a smoke?"

"Sounds like you need it," she nodded and got to her feet.

"Your boyfriend is an ass you know that?"

"I'm aware," she laughed as we headed to the back door where I had entered earlier.

_"I am not an ass Dani – you are my employee and you will do as I say!" _speak of the devil and I just about jumped out of my skin.

"I don't know how you can stand that," Charlee commented as the heavy door slowly slid closed behind us.

Even this close to the bar, we couldn't hear a thing inside – the entire place was sound proof; so as not to disturb the neighbours, and that no one could hear the screams that came when Eric was using his usual brand of torture on the things or people that crossed him. He had absolutely no trouble about ensuring the same punishment for whoever or whatever it was that crossed him.

"I don't either to be perfectly honest," I replied, "it's just part of who I am now, I have gotten used to him being there – and its definitely good that no one knows about the connection that we share – in case of..."

"Yeah he says the same thing,"

I had to admit that I admired Charlee – if it were my boyfriend having this kind of connection with another woman, I don't think that I could handle it. I have an extremely sharp jealous side and I had the annoying trait of being a little possessive. It was something that I tried hard to work on – but it wasn't easy by any means. It was something that I had gotten from my mom – she had always been the type of woman who could be jealous of her own shadow; I wasn't that bad, thankfully.

I loved my mom to pieces; she had done the best that she could with me. Especially after she realized what I was – there had never been a moment when she had made me feel anything less than the daughter that she had always wanted. Down to what I was, she hadn't needed to worry about me so much – I could look after myself without any doubt. She had realized how important it was to keep me and my gifts a secret. My dad hadn't been around all that much – he had come to see me a couple of times, it had been him who had informed me of what I was and the abilities that I would possess. From then I hadn't heard a single word from him. Not that I really expected too – not when he had informed me that I technically should never have been conceived.

Nephilim – were classed as an abomination, and if we didn't do what we were created for, then we would go straight to Hell.

I definitely didn't want that. I had seen the kind of things that had gone to Hell – and there was no doubt that the were's that I had killed would be there waiting for me with excitement and enough time to conjur up the torture they would put me through.

**_A/N - THANK YOU to those who have read and commented or added to favourites; I am glad that people are enjoying reading this. Would you like to read more? xoxox_**


End file.
